Seven Hundred and Two
by VioletNova
Summary: How will Hermione survive married to a man she doesn't love, in a society she doesn't understand. A marriage law story in which Snape is not the lord of the manor and love doesn't come easy.
1. A Letter of the Unfortunate Sorts

**DISCLAIMER:** None of the Harry Potter Universe is mine. Shame!

**Chapter one**

**A Letter of the Unfortunate Sorts**

The dormitory was still seeped in silence when the deep brown, almost black, owl flew into the dormitory. The red bed curtains hid from the owl's big yellow eyes the occupants of the four beds. Slowly one of the curtains was pulled back to revile the bed's occupant.

Two brown eyes met the yellow eyes of the owl, before the eyes of Hermione Jane Granger mover to her muggle style clock beside her bed, which flashed six am. Scratching her sleep filled eyes the brown haired seventh year girl returned her gaze to the brown owl.

The owl tilted its head as if to consider the woman in front of him. Slowly the owl hopped of the mahogany dresser on which it had previously perched, and flew silently over to a bewildered Hermione. After plopping the yellowish envelope on the red bedcover facing Hermione, he took of out the window, which magically shut behind him.

Hermione looked from the now closed window to the letter, which lay facing her. Slowly she stretched out her hand and grasped the letter. On the front of it was written her name in the obvious black script of Albus Dumbledore. Trusting it was from someone she reliable she opened the envelope.

On opening it she found one small piece of yellowed parchment on which was written a short note to the seventh year.

Miss Granger,

Please come to my office as soon as possible. Thank you.

A.D.

Hermione read the parchment a few time over before uttering the words to distinguish her bedside lamp. She left the parchment lying on her bed as she went to retrieve a muggle t-shirt and jeans; as it was a Saturday she was not required to wear her regulation school robes. She proceed to the bathroom; once inside she tried to make herself presentable at this god-forsaken hour. Still confused about what the headmaster would want at this time of the morning she pulled on her t-shirt and jeans. She used a spell she had been perfecting over the summer to straighten her hair, well sort of. It looked better than usual but she still pulled it back into a band at the base of her neck.

She studied herself in the mirror and agreed with the mirror comment that her hair was slightly better looking than normal. She smiled and thanked the mirror before grabbing her cloak of her trunk where it lay and heading down towards the Headmaster's office.

The stairs creaked as she slowly descended towards the Headmaster's office. She expected to see someone on her journey but she came upon no one. It was strange to see the castle so silent, so void of life. It was normally bustling with noise and excitement from hundreds of pupils. Now silence reigned over the darkened school. The beautiful bird which guarded the entrance to her Headmaster's office, now in the early October morning looked like a ferocious beast father than a beautiful harmless bird.

"Jelly bean." Hermione whispered with a silent giggle.

The statue swung open to reveal a twisting staircase, which Hermione climbed. She was only in front of the large door for only seconds before she heard herself being summoned from within the door. Taking a final deep breath she grasped the handle on the door and strode inside.

"Miss Granger, thank you for coming so early this morning, but this couldn't wait." Said Professor Dumbledore as Hermione entered.

He wore a bright blue robe with matching nightcap. His eyes seemed to Hermione not to sparkle as normal and his brow was knitted with lines of worry. He motioned for her to sit down in one of the chairs opposite the desk. The other chair across the desk remained unoccupied.

"I'll tell you why I have called you here momentarily but if you don't mind we are still waiting on someone." Said the Headmaster surveying her over his half-moon glasses.

"No of course not." Said Hermione gazing around the room as she waited for whoever it was the Headmaster wished to be here.

The room was as ever full of small trinkets of gold and silver. There was a large collection of these trinkets on top of one of the filing cabinets; there were various things such as scales, weights and tiny model dragons sitting on top. A yellowy-red light began to leak through the eastern window, giving the Headmaster and his silvery-white hair an eerie quality.

A sudden knock at the door surprised both of the room's occupants. Professor Dumbledore looked at the door for a second before summoning in the person on the other side of the oak door. It was a surprise to Hermione when her Potions Professor walked in, thought he looked different from normal. His hair, which he grew slightly longer over the summer, lay in a short band tied at the base of his neck. He wore a black shirt with the cuffs unbuttoned and the first button undone reviling the beginning of the sallow skin on his neck. On his bottom half he wore loose black trousers and black shoes. All these things together, Hermione thought, made him look more…more human. He also didn't seem to have his mask of anger or sadistic glee on his face but, he looked tired, obviously caught as unaware as Hermione. After a scan around the room he sat down without a word to either of the rooms other occupants.

Albus finished what ever he was writing before he looked up at both of them. The Headmaster was about to talk when Professor Snape finally spoke up.

"So Albus, why the hell did I have to get up out of my bed to talk to you at six in the bloody morning for?"

Albus sighed and looked at the two figures over his half-moon glasses.

"I'm sorry for calling you here so early but it could not be helped," The grey haired wizard began, "I was informed in the early hours that the Ministry just passed law number seven hundred and two also know as the Marriage Law." At that Hermione looked at her Potions Professor to see if this meant as little to him as it did to her. By his slightly blank expression she guessed not.

"To cut a long story short the law demands that the head of every pure blood family pair their sons or daughters with a half blood or muggleborn to marry." The Headmaster stopped his to let the news sink into the two people in front of him.

"Why would they want to do that?" Asked Hermione with a bewildered expression on her face. Professor Snape also looked curiously at the Headmaster.

"Well," Said the Headmaster slowly, "because of centauries of inbreeding between pureblood the number of squib children has steadily grew over the years, so the Ministry decided to step in and put a stop to it through the law."

"What has this go to do with myself and Miss Granger?" Professor Snape inquired leaning back in his chair and giving the Headmaster a calculated look.

Professor Dumbledore sighed. He reached behind him and took two scrolls from where they sat on the bookcase and sat them in front of him.

"I am afraid Severus that you and Miss Granger come within the Ministry guidelines for marriage." The old man stated sombrely. "We are quite lucky if you think about it you are the only two within Hogwarts and The Order who come within the guidelines at the moment."

Hermione looked blankly at the Headmaster. He had to be joking she thought before she looked at the Headmaster's solemn eyes. She didn't know what to say or do. What could she do but wait for a proper explanation of the situation she found herself in? She had learned from being Harry and Ron's friend that being reckless and acting without thinking was never the best idea.

Severus on the other hand stared blackly at the headmaster before he exploded.

"Lucky!? You think myself and Miss Granger are lucky!?"

"Severus please calm down, things are as they are and we have to make the best of it." Stated the headmaster as if he were talking to a first year.

"I am calm Albus." The younger man stated not looking very calm at all. "Well, what do you suggest we do?"

The Headmaster again sighed.

"It seems Severus your father has already answered that question."

If it was possible the Potions Professor paled even more. Hermione looked back and forth for the two men. Professor Dumbledore looked in hopelessly at the dark haired man in front of him. The Potions Professor stared wide eyed at the Headmaster as if trying to persuade himself the Headmaster was playing a stupid joke.

"What has that bastard done now?" The angered man spat at the Headmaster.

"Language Severus." The Headmaster reprimanded half-heartedly.

Hermione continued to stare from one of the man to the other, unsure of what to do or say. Finally deciding to be the one who spoke up.

"Can you please just tell us the whole story please Headmaster?"

"I was waiting for one of you to ask." He said trying to smile.

Him hand grasped the two scrolls in front of him and handed one to Severus and one to Hermione.

Hermione looked at the emblem on the scroll as the man beside her tore it open without looking at the mark. Hermione recognised it as the Ministry seal but couldn't recognise the department. After hearing her Potions Professor mutter some obscenities concerning his father she continued to open the scroll she held in her hands. After a brief explanation of the law a letter follower. She could never imagine that one letter could shock her so.

Dear Miss Granger,

Today the marriage law had come into effect, as you know. I am happy to inform that a petition has been entered for your hand in marriage. Unless another pureblood family forms an appeal within the next 24 hours the petition registered by Flavius Astre Snape on behave of his son Severus Marcus Alexander Snape shall stand. Congratulations.

Yours,

Yvonne Cadogan

Operator of Law 702

The silence vibrated around the room, until Hermione broke it in a most unladylike fashion.

"What the hell!" She said louder than she meant to.

"Well said Miss Granger." Said Severus, his eyes still scanning the parchment he much harder than need be as if trying to squeeze the life out of it.

"What are we going to do Albus?" He asked the paper still crumpled in his hand.

"I'm not sure Severus, Hermione. I'm sorry but I'm no sure." Said the old man looking very sadly at the both of the. Hermione had never seen him looked older. Silence again settled in the room. A silence of uncertainty.

**Author Note: I have reposted this chapter in my new username and from this chapter onwards the ideas and contents have been changed. I hope you like it, and please review with any ideas and suggestions.**

**Thanks**

**Nanny**

**x**


	2. Unlucky?

Title: All My Love To Thee

**DISCLAIMER:** None of the Harry Potter Universe is mine. Shame!

**Unlucky?**

"Is there any other options for Miss Granger?" Said the even voice of Severus Snape. "Any better options than myself?"

"I cannot see any; the ministry have decided at this time that only pure bloods of 5 generations or more and muggleborn's who have never had any wizards in their family will be included in the law. In a couple of weeks the ministry plan to extend the law to cover half bloods and pureblood's under the 5 generations, but sadly Miss Granger must make her decision a lot quicker than that." the Headmaster said wearily.

"I have racked my brains all morning and cannot thing of a more suitable candidate than you Severus."

The Potions Professor looked startled at the Headmaster's words. Hermione was also slightly startled at the Headmaster. She was aware of her Potions Professors continued spying for the Order. She had seen him after one of his secret meetings during the summer when she stayed at Grimmauld Place. He looked, to put it nicely, terrible. Wouldn't she endanger him if they married? These thoughts and many others flew through her head.

"But what about Professor Snape's spying? Won't I endanger his position?" asked Hermione.

"That is something we will have to think about Miss Granger. Perhaps we can find a way to turn this to our advantage. What do you think Severus?"

"Albus, for years I have kept myself as private as possible because the Dark Lord uses peoples family against them. I have seen a whole man's family killed because he had displeased the Dark Lord in something he had no control over. Would you risk Miss Granger's life?" Questioned the Potions Professor – losing his patience with the Headmaster.

"Would you rather Severus, that Miss Granger marry a more undesirable person who wouldn't wait for the Dark Lord to hurt Miss Granger? Mr Malfoy for example?" Said the Headmaster who was losing his patience with the younger man.

"What!?" Burst in Hermione looking shocked at this new revelation. Severus also looked shocked at this news.

"Well Miss Granger it seems you do have a choice in who you marry. I just assumed you would not wish to marry Mr Malfoy. He sent this just after I received the notice from the ministry about Severus' father" The bright blue eyes glinted slightly at this and then subdued themselves. He sat another scroll on the desk, which Hermione quickly scanned.

"Well assumed Headmaster." Said Hermione un-comically looking up from the piece of parchment. Her Professor beside her made a small, almost silent noise of agreement.

The silence again fell over the room. Each one of the rooms three occupants within there own thoughts. The silence was broke by Hermione. She was not sure if the Headmaster wanted an answer now but she was definitely not ready to give an answer now.

"May I have time to think this through?" said Hermione looking questionably at the Headmaster, aware that the Headmaster was not the only person in the room with his eyes one her. Severus no matter how he tried he couldn't keep his eyes of the young woman. It amazed him how calm she was being about it all. If he were in her position he was sure he would have flown of the handle by now. He would never admit it but he admired her common sense even in the most appalling situation.

"Of course Miss Granger, you are excused form you classes today. But may I ask you to come and see me after dinner so we can make arrangements?" The old man said his eyes regaining sparkle.

"Of course Headmaster. I will see you tonight." With a nod to her Potions Professor she stood and left the circular room. Both eyes fluttered to the door after her.

Severus also rose and went to the door. Just before he left he turned to the Headmaster and said coolly, "Have someone cover my classes Albus. I'll be back here after dinner." With that he left.

Albus shook his head before returning to his paper work.

'Life will never be quiet will it?' He thought.

After leaving the Headmaster's office Hermione stood for a minute with her back against the cold stonewall outside the office. She could hardly think straight.

"Why?" She said quietly to herself and the walls around her. "Why the hell does this have to happen to me?"

"Maybe you are just unlucky Miss Granger?" Said a smooth silky voice.

Hermione turned to look at the face of her Potions Professor, who had just immerged for the Headmaster's office. He smirked slightly at her. The now rising sun glinted on his face giving it a strange glow.

"I am beginning to think I am extremely unlucky Professor," She said quietly, "But it could be worse. I could be dead sir."

He looked at her for a second, as if considering the young woman in front of him. "Correct Miss Granger it could be worse . . . I was wondering if you would like to join me for breakfast, I believe we have things to discuss."

Before she could answer he quickly added, "Anyway breakfast won't be served in the hall for an hour or so, seeing the Headmaster insisted we get up at such an annoyingly early hour."

"Sure" She said without thinking. With that he nodded at her and signalled for her to follow him.

Hermione considered him as she followed the towering man sown into the dungeons. He walked very swiftly and elegantly but that was one of the only positive features she could find. His hair was just as greasy as it has always been, but it had grown slightly longer and now lay against his shoulders and even though his mode dress was slightly less intimidating than his black teaching robes, this casual shirt and trousers made him look rather lanky. It surprised Hermione that even in this obscure situation he still held an air of self confidence and authority about him – unlike Hermione who knew she looked as anxious as she felt.

They were now in a part of the dungeons she had not seen before, but her Potions Professor obviously knew like the back of his hand even though the corridors were very dimly lit. It got colder and colder the further down into the dungeons they sank. Finally the two came to a tapestry on the wall that depicted Hogwarts at night. He swept in front of it and with a graceful swipe pulled back the tapestry to revile a door; he muttered a word under his breath, which Hermione couldn't catch. With that the door swung open letting light spill out into the now almost black corridor.

"Ladies first." He said with a smirk as he nodded for Hermione to enter.

Hermione gave him a nervous half smile before she stepped through the door.

**Sorry this chapter took a wile to put up, life got a bit busy, but I promise chapter three will be up soon. Hope you enjoyed chapter two. I would love to hear any ideas or suggestions and as always please review. (Also I can't seem to get my page breaks to work, if someone can give some advice then I would really appreciate it.)**

**Nanny**

**x**


End file.
